moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand.: a story of Moon Guard-US and Wyrmrest Accord-US. |Row 10 title = Expansion Founded |Row 10 info = }} Quote "For the sake of our race's continued survival and prosperity, our people must stay united under the state's current form of vigilant governance -- under the Magisters' contemporary administration. As such -- to protect the government -- Ministry X has been born, and, under my leadership, it shall leave no unruly citizen unpunished, no foreign nation un-monitored or exploited, and no enemy living. I've gathered our nation's most relentless patriots under my dominion, and it is we who shall facilitate the Blood Elves future glory through preservation of rule, and we who shall do so by any means necessary, and as all true masters of cause should; as shadows." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Prime Minister of Ministry X'' =Profile= ---- Ministry X's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Synopsis Ministry X (acronym: "MX"), otherwise known colloquially as the "Predators of State", is a hidden government department of Quel'thalas' Magisters: the administrators of the authoritarian Thalassian State. The Ministry functions like an elite gestapo, and its five core directives are as follows: dissident hunting, population recovery (High Elf abduction and re-education), foreign political manipulation (strictly through proxy), internal political control through rule and magic, and general Thalassian enemy termination. Hierarchy * Prime Minister and Minsters :The Ministry is led by a "Prime Minister", and then closely by "Ministers" after that. Members of the two apex ranks exist to ensure that the department first keeps hidden, and second keeps true to its core directives; no matter the cost. * Spectres and Enforcers :Under the governing ranks sit the ministry's soldier core: the "Spectres" and "Enforcers". Both of these ranks make for the bulk of the Ministry's membership, and the difference between the two essentially comes down to the higher designation's -- the Spectre's -- recognized prestige; which is usually denoted by a unique, Ministry-given title, use of advance magi-tech., and a noticeably degree of extra autonomy. The soldier core's ranks are simple: do as the apex ranks say; and do so with fail. * Dark Hand of the State and their Understudy :The Dark Hand of the State holds the unique role of serving exclusively as the Prime Minister's personal henchman. The one who holds The Dark Hand of the State title is considered the Ministry's undisputed champion, and they're greatly feared and respected because of this; as is the Understudy they pick to aid them. Only the Prime Minister can control The Dark Hand; No one else. * Slayers, Assets and The Returned :Finally, the Ministry has three other hierarchical distinctions that sit outside of the general ranks: the "Slayers", "Assets" and "The Returned". The Slayers are exclusively ex-Illidari Demon Hunters who seek to return to their native lands unhindered. In exchange for protection from those within Quel'thalas who seek their doom, it's their charge to be on-call to supplement Spectres and Enforcers as shock troops on Ministry missions. Assets are former Blood Elven dissidents of great skill who have been captured and then brainwashed by the Ministry to be no more than pawns for the cause. By virtue of their existence, Assets are also designed to function as a constant reminder to all in the department of the toll one may pay for extreme disobedience or defection. As for those of The Returned, they are unaffiliated Blood Elven Death Knights who, like the Slayers, seek the chance to return home. Under the provisos that they first, never set foot north past the Ghostlands, and that they second, work to end the Scourge presence in Quel'thalas, these Undead warriors exist in the Ministry much as the Slayers do: as supplementary shock troops. Supplementary Details Selection Criteria Being a department of the Thalassian government, Ministry X naturally only employees fiercely loyal and tested Blood Elven military personnel as its agents; particularly prized soldiers known best for their staunch patriotism, racist-leaning mindsets and superior battle prowess. Core Composition At present, the bulk of the Ministry's forces are seasoned Blood Mages drawn straight from the Magisters own. However, soldiers are also taken from the Sunreavers, Reliquary, Blood Knights and Farstriders, as well as trusted, government-compliant Blood Elven militia forces like the Dominion of the Sun or the Will of Dath'remar. At last count, Ministry X's total membership was at exactly one-hundred Blood Elves strong. Notable Members * Prime Minister ** Manannan Felstrike (Player) * Ministers ** Galahadrian Bloodfury (Player) ** Elisandre Sunsorrow (Player) ** Nadrays Emberstorm (Player) ** Taelryn Suncrest (Player) ** Avalona Sanguinar (Player) * Dark Hand of the State ** Arrodis Lightfury (Player) * Dark Hand's Understudy ** Koyasha Mace (Player) * Spectres ** Necromar Xar'khan (Player) * Enforcers ** Ventheus Nightbane (Player) ** Krensael Bloodfury (Player) ** Faradred Dawnrunner (Player) ** Elrwea Blackvale (Player) ** Surionas Skydancer-Bloodfury (Player) ** Turis Valamore (Player) * Slayers ** Xanarath Char (Player) * The Returned ** Titaeus Bloodfury (Player) ** Mordraiya Bloodfury (Player) * Assets ** Tiexin Sha (Player) ** An'vetar Bloodlore (NPC) Predominant Magic Interests With a governing philosophy that stresses using any means necessary to achieve their ends, it ought to come as no surprise that the Ministry has a strong interest in researching and using all forms of magic; including Fel and Shadow: two forms that many fear. Resourcing Due to the Ministry's requirement to remain hidden, the department accepts no funding of any sort from the State it serves. This means that many of the Ministry's activities involve raids on foreign factions for their goods of war, as stealing from others is their chosen way of filling the void left by zero state subsidy. Several Blood Elves of wealth exist with the ranks, too, and these Elves donate to the cause regularly. Xerenath Xerenath is the name of the Ministry's headquarters. The top secret base exists in the Twisting Nether upon a small, floating chunk of slowly crumbling earth, and is a near-identical version to Falthrien Academy, due to once belonging to another, now-destroyed Quel'thalas of a similar alternate timeline. Defending the base from intruders are several conjured Arcane Familiars, as well as some warped souls that survived the destruction of the aforementioned alternate Quel'thalas. The Void can also be accessed; but none in the Ministry have decided to venture there yet. Xerenath can only be accessed via a portal summoned by one of the Ministry's many Adjutant Eyes (explained below), or by a Minister with the know-how. X Masks < Coming Soon > Adjutant Eyes Second in synonymy to the Ministry's dreaded X Masks are their shadowing "Adjutant Eyes". Often identical in aesthetic to the well-known "Eye of Kilrogg" apparitions they're manipulated from, the advanced Adjutant Eye constructs have been twisted by their Minister creators into essential tools for all in the dark government group to utilize. Functionally, Adjutant Eyes primarily provide their users with the ability to communicate and summon designated items of use. Secondarily, Adjutant Eyes can record what they observe for their owner's later review, and, only if an ample source of magic is available, they can also summon Ministry members to their current location. Spik'naloth Spik'naloth is a giant, powerful Faceless One that was conquered and captured by the Ministry's founders upon Xerenath's discovery. Ministry X uses this dominated Void aberration to their advantage in many ways. Firstly, the majority of the naturally-generated Void magic within the creature has been twisted to power a concealing dome around Xerenath, masking the Ministry's magic use within, and obscuring the base from the sight of those outside of the massive sphere. Secondly, the Faceless One's Magic is used to empower the Ministry's terrifying X Masks, giving them all the ability to grant any wearer the ability shape minds. Finally, Spik'naloth's power is used to generally experiment with the Void, granting the group further knowledge on the Shadow's mysterious ways. Notable Enemies * High Elves ** Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (Player) and her Highguard (Guild) * Night Elves ** Dar'nith Zal (NPC Faction) =Trivia= ---- * Next Scheduled Event ** Server Time (ST): Tuesday, 10/17/2017, 03:30Hrs *** Australian Eastern Standard Time (AEST): Tuesday, 17/10/2017, 19:30Hrs * OOC: Aspects of Ministry X draw from themes and aesthetics present in both the Occult and Illuminati. * OOC: The following are all of the accepted in-game companion pets for use as Adjutant Eyes: ** Eye of the Legion ** Arcane Eye ** Darkmoon Eye ** Eye of Observation ** Eye of Inquisition ** Hateful Eye ** Extinguished Eye * OOC: The RP Group's Discord channel: >>. * OOC: The RP Group's Moon Guard Forums recruitment thread: >> * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Magisters